Ally Trager
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: Ally Trager is a female member of SAMCRO, this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SoA, just Ally and her past.

* * *

><p>Many people think my story with the Sons of Anarchy started when my brother began to prospect for the club,When I was 14, but it wasn't my story with them really started when I was raped at 16, but don't worry I got my revenge as you'll find out later.<p>

So please continue reading to find out my story with the Sons of Anarchy if you want,but its up to you.

My name is Ally Trager, i'm a SAMCRO Princess, a sharp shooter, a knife happy, unoffical member of SAMCRO, the baby sister of SAMCRO's SAA and the old lady of SAMCRO's killer Happy. This is my story, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

Thank you

SupernaturalXlover


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sons of Anarchy I only own Ally and any story lines up to season 1.

I'm sorry its taken so long to gey this chapter up, i had problems with my charger, but every thing fine now and thank you for waiting. I also what to thank the 5 amazing people who have review my story so far.

Thank you

* * *

><p>Ally-16<p>

So here I am riding my Harley down the streets of Charming California, towards Teller-Morrow and towards my older brother Alex Trager or Tig to me and his friends. Well I guess you want to know why I'm going to see my older brother huh, well you my brother is part of SAMCRO and I need help getting revenge, but I'll explain that later cuz I'v arrived at my destination.

I pulled into the garage carpark and killed the engine, I pulled my helmet and suglass off and look at the many faces peering at me, one of the I reconised, Tig, and by the look of reconision on his face he reconsied me.

"Ally?" he wispered as his eyes traced my brusied face, I slipped from my bike and slowly started towards them, I felt the tears slide down my face as I fell in to his arms and sobbed."Ally whats wrong, whats happened" he asked me "I need help Tig" I glanced over the faces of the other men with us "Please help me" I begged. "We'll help you don't worry" One of the older guys said "Your Tigs sister and that makes you family".

"Thank you"

" Tig walked me to the clubhouse, I looked at the reaper as we walked past and a small smile graced my lips " So you like the reaper huh" A older man with a denim cut on asked "Well its what I live for" I said pulling up the edge of my black t-shirt showing him my reaper tatoo. He looked shocked that a 16 year old girl had a tatoo and even more shocked that it was a tatoo of a reaper, I smirked and kept walking.

* * *

><p>I was sat down at a table with a reaper carved into it I looked around the table, taking in all the unfimiliar faces I looked at the man to my left and he introduced every one, his name was Clay and the others were, Jax, Bobby, Happy, Piney, Opie, Chibs and the prospect Juice.<p>

Clay looked me in the eye and ask me to explain what happened, "Ok, to start with you have to know that I wouldn't be here if anyone had believed me about what happened, so uh to days ago I was attacked and..." I choked back the sobs "And I was r-raped by a guy named James Damion..." I was cut off off when Tig banged his hand on the table "You said no one believed you" he choked out "Was that just the police or" he trailed off looking broken, I looked away "Yeah" he looked sick "Mom even said I was proberly beging for it" the tears started falling again, his arms wrapped around me and we sobbed together.

Every Son looked angery and ready to kill " We will find and kill this bastard don't you worry" Clay told me " I want to kill him myself" I said taking in the now shocked faces of the sons "He took something from me that I can never get back, I just want to repay the favour" I smirked "I'm a Trager after all". Tig laught "Thats my girl" he said "Well" I said smiling "I learnt from the best".

* * *

><p>Read and review<p>

Thank you

All the best SupernaturalXlover


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys SupernaturalXlover here, I know its been a while but I started year 11 this September and i'v been really bog down with revision, coursework and homework already add that to the fact I lost the book with this schapter in so I had to rewrite it . So here it is the long awaited 2 chapter. But before we start I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:

Lederra

demonicseer

meandu91

MeliaAlexander

Happy's Girl

ShiloCoulter

HermioneandMarcus

I know I'v all ready thanked 5 of you already but I just wanted to give you all a shoutout thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

That night I found myself sat in the back of a black van with my brother and the sons. My black leather jacket covered my two 45s and my hunting knife, my calf lenght biker boots contained a pen kinfe in reason I'm in this van so soon, Juice who's amazing with a computer had found out that a certain son of a bitch was staying in a motel just out side of Charming so guess where we're going.

My white tank top clung to my body and so did my black skinny jeans, I wore black gloves on my hands, just incase and my dark brown hair was pulled back in to a bobble.

The van pulled up out side a very shoddy motel room and Bobby and Chibs jumped out of the van. The two men knocked on the door and waited, I moved to the front of the van where Clay and Jax sat, and peered out of the window.

The door opened and there he was the subject of my nightmares, Bobby and Chibs grabbed him by his arms, stuffed a gag into his mouth and slipped a blindfold over his eyes. They dragged him to the van, Piney threw the doors open and hoisted him inside.

PAGEBREAK

15 minutes later we pulled up in a sucluded area of forest about 10 minutes outside of Charming. The doors were pulled open and James was dragged from the van and into a clearing. His arms were pulled behind his back by Bobby and Piney, Tig stood in front of him and yanked the gag out of his mouth, "W-who's there" James wimpered. A smirk graced Tigs lips as Bobby removed the blindfold "I'm the big brother of the 16 year old girl you raped" James gulped as his eyes widened "I-I don't k-know what you tal-lking about" he said looking around him. His eyes glanced at all the sons before finally resting on me, leaning on the side of the van.

"You"he spat "Yeah me" I said pushing off the van, I walked to my brother and I placed my hand on his shoulder. Tig stepped behind me, I slipped my jacket from my shoulders and past it back to him.

James eyes widened, once again, at the sight of my weapons, grabbing the handle of my hunting knife and pulled it out of its sheath, then I stabbed him where the sun don't shine ( That's right ladies you know what I'm talking about, and to any males reading I apologize for any discomfort I might have just caused, my bad), and the men around me winced as I cut the offending appendege off.

I jumped back as blood gushed from the wound, James knees buckled and the two sons holding him up looked at me with a question in their eyes, and with a nod of my head they dropped him to the floor. I grabbed a gun from its holster and a penknife from one of my boots and I went to advance on the crumpled bleeding man on his knees infront of me, b ut my brothers hand on my arm stopped me.

"Before my sister kills you" Tig said bending down to eye level "I'v got to knoe, why?" James smirked "For the answer to that question you might want to look a little closer to home" Tigs eyes clashed with mine, and I knew from the look in his eyes that we were thinking the same thing 'How could a mother do this to her own daughter?'

* * *

><p>Please read and review thank you<p>

Love L


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys, this is a record for me two new chapters in two days wow and more to come, cuz my school braks up on Friday.

And once again thank you to Happy's Girl, meandu91, demonicseer and HermioneandMarcus for your reviews and a massive shout out to daughterofanarchy who has just started reading.

So here it is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

><p>I felt my gun slipping out of my numb fingers. I quickly snapped back to reality, my eyes locked on to the bastared infront of me, gripping my penknife in my right hand I launched myself past my brother and on to the dying form of James Damion.<p>

I felt my knife slice into his flesh time and time again until suddenly I was yanked backwards, at first I struggled (limbs flayling and spitting not a pretty sight I asure you), then I realised it was Happy and Tig who had pulled me back. I looked down on the mutilated corpes, cuz thats really the only way to discribe it, lying on the ground infront of me, there was know way he would be identerfied, there was hardly anything left.

I turned to face my brother "Get me out of here" the whisped words fell from my lips. Tig grabbed my gun, Knifes and Jacket from the blood soaked ground, wrapping his arm around my shoulders he walked me away from the murder scene and back towards the van.

It was only after we started back towardes Charming I plucked up the courage to look at myself. My once white tank top was now stained crimson with blood and it was seeping through on to my skin, there were dark patches down the front of my jeans and the same dark patches covered the palms of my gloves.

PAGE BREAK

When we arrived back at Teller-Morrow and had all gotten out of the van, Clays old lady Gemma came running over, after one quick glance at my blood stained clothes she rushed me strait to my brothers dorm room and in to the bathroom, after she turned the shower on and made sure it was warm enough she ordered me to stip and to hand her my clothing.

* * *

><p>The hot water felt amazing as it ran down my body. I climbed out of the shower once the water ran clear again (and trust me when I say, that took awhile), wrapping a towel around my now clean body I stepped into my brothers room. Gemma was sat on the bed with a pile of clean clothes, which wern't my own " Here you go baby girl" She said nodding to the pile "I borrowed them from Happy" She told me after noticing the confused look on my face. "I took the liberty of throwing out your old clothes, I hope that's Ok" She asked gently "Its fine" I told her a small smile finding its way on to my face "And thank you" I muttered walking towards the be, Gemma stood up and started towards the door " Come on out when your dressed baby, the boys want to talk to you" She said leaving me alone<p>

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review<p>

Thank you Love L


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy huys SupernaturalXlover here I know its been a while but I had the worst writers block. Sorry. So here it is the next chapter of Sons of Anarchy which sadly I don't you to every one who reviwed.

* * *

><p>When I walked in to the club house, every set of eyes in the room seem to stick to me. Clay saw the nervous look on my face and called all the attention to him. "Church now" he called out. Every son stood up and walked towards the doors which lead to church, throwing their phones into the box by the door they entered one by one, Clay and Tig turned to me "You to Princess" Tig told me, I slowly walked towards them and the three of us entered the room.<p>

Once again I sat down next to my brother and once more everyone's eyes settled on me, "Would you cut it out" I snapped ignoring the shocked looks "So I killed the guy, so what" I said to the quiet room "I said I would didn't I" All of the sons were silent, I mean I nearly broke down after I killed him and now I'm sat in church with my brother and the sons telling them I didn't care, and I didn't the only reason I acted like I did was because my own mother caused my pain. It was Jax who asked the all important question, "But why did you act like that?" he asked "You were animalistic" I slowly lifted my head and looked him in the eye " You'd have done the same if you knew your own mother had raped" I said the broken whisper slipped from my lips, Tig gently squeezed my arm as Clay asked us what we wanted to do about her, "It's up to Ally" Tig said looking at me "nothing" the shocked looks were once again painted on all their faces "I want her to come to me first" I told them "Then we'll deal with her". Clay nodded. He banged the gavel against the table top "Ok one to the next order of business" he said "Ally" he said turning to face me "We all saw how well you did tonight and we want to ask you some thing" I nodded "Would you does us the honour of becoming the first and last female member of the Sons of Anarchy" I'm guessing there was a shocked looked on my face because every Son smirked. I looked each and everyone one of them in the eye be fore turning back to Clay "Yes" The room broke into cheers as Clay lifted up a small leather cut and placed it on the table in front of me, my fingers ghosted over the leather as I read the already sown on labels, 'Princess' was the first one, it sat on the left side of the cut (will be the right hand side when I put it on) and opposite it 'The 1 and only' because that's what I was the one and only female member, I lifted it up off the table and stood up, swinging round to my back I slowly slipped my arms through the holes. It felt amazing.

So that's how I became the first and last female member of the Sons of Anarchy, but please read on to find out what happened next.

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

SupernaturalXlover


	6. Chapter 6

I know its been awhile and I apologize, its just I haven't had much time to myself.

Firsts things first I would like to thank, MeliaAlexander, Happy's Girl, meandu91, Ezra Alexis, spoiltrotten94, HermioneandMarcus and OTHlover04, for you reviews. Ezra Alexis the reason her mom did what she did isn't in this chapter but it will be in the next one.

And the second thing in the prolog I said she was and unoffical member, I want you to forget that Ally is a full member.

So here it is people the next chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in my new dorm rooms in the clubs, I climbed out of the big bed and stretched after hearing my joints lock back in to place I grabbed a white lacy boy short set from the top draw of the dresser, a pair of navy blue jeans, from the third draw and a sky blue tank top, from the second grabbing my shampoo and make-up I then entered my new bathroom, turning on the shower I dropped my clothes on to the closed toilet lid and looked in the mirror, waiting for the water to warm up. In the mirror was the face of a 16 year old girl who had just last night become a murder, but to be totally honest I really didn't give a shit, I mean the guy had it coming and I enjoyed it, I turned away from the mirror and stripped out of the borrowed clothes, I opened the shower door and stepped in side, closing my eyes I slipped under the hot spray, a nearly silent sigh passed throught my lips as I thought back to night before after Clay had asked me to become the first and last female member of the Sons of Anarchy.<p>

Flashback

My brother was the first to crongratulate me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground, placing me back on my feet he placed a firm but gentle kiss on my forehead. I was passed from son to son each and everyone of them giving me a hug, then I was passed to him, Happy, he didn't take me in his arms like the others did instead he gave me a small smile and a nod, and just like that I knew he was impressed with my preformance earlier that night, I looked in to his dark eyes and prayed to God my legs wouldn't give way, they were smouldering, I suddenly remembered I was standing their in his clothes(Which made me look like a child). Clay cleared his throat drawing everyones attention to him "Now that Ally has agreed to join us" He was cut off by the cheers of the sons, Tig pulled me to his side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Ok, ok"Clay called out, "Tomorrow night we party" The cheers started up again, the door opened and the sons started to pile out, Gemma stood up from the bar and walked over to her husband as he left the room with my brother and eye, she gave Clay a kiss and turned to face me, "How are you..."She stopped, eyes wide as she looked over my body "Oh my" A smile graced her lips and she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm fine Gemma" I answered her unfinnished question, "Congratulations"She whispered in my ear"Thank you"I whispered back in replie, she released me and walked back to the bar, grabbing 11 shot glasses she lined them up on the counter, grabbing a bottle of tequila, she poured some in each glass, "Gather round" She called out to the room, all the sons quickly moved over to the bar and lifted up a glass each grabbing one of my own I lifted it up, "I propose a toast" She told the room "To Ally, welcome to the family" 11 glasses clinked together combined with a courus of "To Ally", I felt the tears welling up in my eyes "Thank you" I choaked out and downed my drink along with everybody else, a yawn overcame me(I mean what did you expect, killing is very tiresome you know), Gemma seemed to notice this, she grabbed my hand and started pulling me back towards the dorms "I'm going to show Ally her room" She shouted over her shoulder " Night" I called before disapearing from their sight. Gemma pulled me down the corrider and past my brothers room and futher down the corrider before stopping out side a room, pulling a key out of her pocket she unlocked the door" This is your room" She told me opening the door, "Do what you please" She lead me in to the room, "I had one of the prospects bring in your stuff" She told me "Thank you" I told her as she handed me the key and walked back to the door, "Goodnight" She said stepping out of the door" Goodnight" Gemma closed the door behind her. I place the key on the bed side table, walking over to the set of draws and opened them, I found my PJs in the bottom draw, grabbing a pair of shorts and a top I gentaly removed my new cut and drapped it over the back of the chair next to the desk, I then stripped out of the borrowed clothes and pulled on my PJs I folded Happys clothes and placed them on the desk moving over to the bed I pulled back the sheats and slipped in, I was out before my head hit the pillow.

End Flashback

I opened my eyes, reaching out I grabbed my shampoo bottle, before emptying some of the apple smelling liquid on to my hand and rubbed it in to my wet hair. After washing the bubbles out of my hair I climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, grabbing another towel I wrapped it around my damp hair. I quickly dryed off my body and grabbed my lace underwear and pulled them up, grabbing my clothing I pulled the on as well, rubbing the towel over my hair before dashing back into my room to grab my hairbrush from my bag, returning to the bathroom I quickly pulled the brush through my hair before tying it up, I then grabbed my eyeliner, mascara and clear lipgloss and did my makeup, leaving the bathroom again I grabbed a pair of white socks from my underwear draw, slipping them on I grabbed my boots and pulled them on my feet, picking up my cut and gentaly put it on. I grabbed my key from the bed side table and picked up the borrowed clothes before leaving my room. I headed down the corrider towards the clubhouse, Gemma noticed me as soon as I entered the room, she hurried over to me and took the clothes from my arms "I'm get these washed" She told me with a smile " Why don't you grab somme breakfast" She said pointing towards the kitchin "Bobby brought muffins" I nodded and made my way to the kitchin. "Morning" I said to the men in the room as a walked in, "Morning luv" Chibs replied picking up the coffee pot, "Coffee?" He asked indercating to the pot "Sure" Chibs grabbed a clean mug from next to the sink before pouring the dark liquid into the mug, handing it to me I took along drink and nodded my head in thanks before sitting down at the table, Bobby pulled a muffin out of the plactic bag he was holding"Ladies first" He said as he passed it over to me and placed the bag on the table, Chibs threw him self into the seat next to me with his own mug, reaching into the plastic bag pulling out a muffin and tore in to it, "These are really good Bobby" He commented with his mouth full, I took a small bite and swallowed it " He's right you know" I told Bobby with a smile "Thank you". Soon the room was full of sons grabbing cups of coffee and muffins from the bag, Tig dropped a kiss on my head when he entered the room"Moring Ally"He said sitting down in the vacant chair on my left and grabbed a muffin "There any hash in these Bobby" he asked "At 7 in the morning?, No" He told him Tig grummbled something about it never being to early to drink and I felt a small smile settle on my face"What you smiling at?" He asked, I looked into his bright blue eyes which were so similar to my own "You" I answered "I missed you" I told him in all honesty "I missed you to Ally" He said hugging me. I went back to my breakfast and was nearly finnished when Clay walked in "Hey Ally" He call, I looked over to him "Yeah" I asked "You don't happen to be good with cars do you" I smirked "I know my way around one, if thats what your asking" I said standing up and putting my empty cup into the sink"Good, you can help Tig out to day, and I'll sort you out a uniform" He went to leave the room "What about school" It was Jax who asked the question, everyone turned to look at me "I got kicked out of my last school, and I don't really want to go back" I pushed my chair and walked over to the door way "And before anyone asks, I hospitalised two guys ok" I turned away and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review<p>

Love SupernaturalXlover


	7. Chapter 7

I know its been a while but I'v had exams and writers block, but finally here it

* * *

><p>I walked straight throught the clubhouse and out into the morning light, sighing heavly I threw myself on to one of the benches I knew someone would follow me out side and ask about school, the door opened and shut, heavy foot steps walked over to where I was sat I didn't bother turning around to see who it was, "Ally" Tigs voice rang out from behind me, "Yeah" I turned my head slightly to the right watching him out of the corner of my eye, "Why don't you want to go back to school", He asked as he sat down next to me, my eyes ran over the nearly deserted carpark"Two reasons" I said with a sigh" Number one I didn't fit in there and I wont here, I mean with in a minute they'll know I'm just like you" Tig smiled slightly, "And the other?"He asked "My old school has my transcrips and I can't transfer without Mom and Dads permission" Tig sighed and bowed his head as if he was thing of a possible solution for our problem "So I was thinking" He turned his head to me with an expectent look on his face "Why don't I work here on the weekends and have some one homeschool me?" Tig seemed to be thinking it over before standing up and holding his hand out to me "Come on" He said "We'll run it by Clay" Taking his hand I stood up and together we walked in to the clubhouse.<p>

The rest of the day was boring, so boring in fact I'm not going to tell you all of it cuz I don't want you all falling asleep so I'll give you the cliff notes version and then get to the good stuff.

First off Clay called the Presidents of the other charters to explain what was happening, I mean this was a first time thing, it was also a one time thing. Next he asked Gemma to take me shopping for more clothes and shit,one minute I'm sat in the club with my brother running my idea by Clay, the next I'm being dragged out of the dimmly lit room and out into the bright light of the sun, shading my eyes from the light I walked over to Gemma's Caddie.

Shopping was fun, I got some new things and some other bits and bobs I needed, I also bonded with Gemma, but the best bit had to by seeing the looks on the faces of the people of Charming I mean I can't blame them us Tragers are hot but I knew that my hotness wasn't the reason they were staring.

That night found me in the club house wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black top that showed off my toned middrift, my boots and my cut, I sat at the bar listening to the music and sipping my illegal alcholic drink while watching the rest of the sons acting like fools, drunk out of their minds and trying to get laid. Then the fun really started.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

SupernaturalXlover


	8. Chapter 8

Ok to start with I want to address the two very lengthy reviews left by a reader. Point number 1, If I haven't made it obvious that the story at the moment is before the start of the show then I apologize, which is why Juice is a prospect still- Jax and Opie have just got into the club. Point number 2, The story at the moment is set 13 before the show starts so Ally will be 29 at the start of the show. Point number 3, I apologize for any spelling mistakes I started writing the chapter after posting the last one and forgot to spellcheck it before number 5, I skipped the planning part James Damion's death because I couldn't think of anything to write and Point number 6, Yeah I'm kind of young (16) but I finish high school in just under 9 weeks. Sorry about all this I just wanted to get it out of the way, I want to thank Happy's Girl for her 5th review, meandu91 who has reviewed 6 times and ozangelrileyspike. So here it is chapter 8.

* * *

><p>"Allison Trager" My full name was screeched over the music which suddenly cut out, turn to the club house door I felt my eyes widen as I saw who was standing there, "Mom?Dad?" Tig asked anger seeping into his voice as he step infront of them, sliding off my bar stool I walked over to my brother. My parents eyes widened as they looked at me "You little whore" My mom bit out "Which one are you sleeping with? huh Tell me" She says stepping towards me " What the fuck is going on here" Gemma said walking over to us "Gemma I'd like you to meet my parents" I said turning my head to look at her, Gemma's eyes ran up my mom pale white, stick thin figure taking in her knee length navy blue suit skirt and matching jacket, crisp white blouse, dark hair and blue eyes "So your the one who had Ally raped" She asked in a ice cold tone, my mom went paler then she already was "What lies are you spreading now Allison" My dad asked, scoffing I turned to face him" I've just been telling the truth, Mr James backed me up on it" Turning to face my brother, "Didn't he Tig?" Tig nodded his head.<p>

"You ungrateful brat" My mom screeched "I should have had you killed instead of raped" A gasp forced it self out of my throat before it was drowned out by a chorus of growls "Thats it" Tig grounded out as he stepped towards my visibly shaking parents, pulling his gun out "Tig no" I grabbed his arm "Why? Why did you do it?" I asked She gave a short cold laugh "Why? Because your just like your brother thats why, I knew you'd come back here so I gave you a little parting gift" I tightened my grip on Tigs arm before turning to my dad "Did you know?" I asked him" Did you know what she had done?" He looked me straight in the eyes before grinning "Of course I did"

Just then two men in police uniforms entered the room "Mr and Mrs Trager?" he asked "What?" They both said turning round " I'm arresting you both for involvement in the rape of Allison Trager" The unnamed men walked forward, took hold of their arms and cuffed them, before walking them out of the club house. "Thanks Unser" Gemma called after them.

I turned to Gemma "You did that for me?" She pulled me into a hug "Of course I did sweetheart, your family" Blinking away the tears I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back before pulling away to look at the surrounding sons "Well whats every body wait for, lets party" I shouted, the music was turned back on I was about to walk back to the bar when my brother called out to me "Ally, come sit with us" So instead of returning to the bar I went and sat with Tig, Happy, Chibs, Jax, Opie, Piney and Clay "Prospect fetch us a bottle of some thing strong" Chibs shouted to Juice, moments later a open whiskey sat on the table and a glass was placed infront of me, nodding my thanks I watched as Chibs poured the amber liquid in to my glass before a piercing whistle cut through the air, " To Ally" Clay began "The first woman to become a Son" "To Ally" I knocked back my glass before rising "I would like to thank every body for this opportunity, but if any of you even look at me the wrong way I'll put you on you back" The sons who didn't know me broke out into laughter "Who said I was joking" The room went quite "Please enjoy your night" I sat back down and poured my self another drink.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke in my bed with a pounding head, dragging my self out of bed I slowly showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen, pouring my self a cup of coffee I sat down at the table and waited for the rest of the sons and Gemma to wake up or arrive.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review.<p>

A/N: I was thinking


	9. Chapter 9

I know its been awhile and I'm so sorry, its just I've had alot on and I couldn't think of where to go next, this chapter short but it's only because I need to plan what's going to happen with Ally and Tig's parents.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was about 8:30 when Gemma arrived at the club house, I was on my 5th cup of coffee when she walked in to the kitchen "Morning Baby" She said as she walked to the fridge "Morning Gem" I replied as she started pulling things out for breakfast "Want any help?" I asked "No your alright" She said turning round "But you can get the guys up" Getting up from the table I left the room as Gemma started cooking, on my way to the dorms I noticed an air horn on one of the tables and a smirked graced my lips as I picked it up and continued my journey. There was no way they would get up this early with out out a little help, standing in the door way to the dorms, so the Sons in the club house wouldn't be left out, I lifted the air horn and pressed the button. The shrill noise cut through the air followed by a series of bumps and random curses laughing I quickly made my way back to the kitchen where a chuckling Gemma was serving up breakfast, slipping back into my seat I tucked in to my breakfast and waited.<p>

It wasn't long before the others joined us many groaning and holding their heads, Chibs was the first to notice my grin "Why'd you do it darling?" He asked as the others turned to glare at me "Well I had to get you up some how" I shrugged before downing the rest of my coffee and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

SupernaturalXlover


End file.
